


Just You and Me

by boyceamericana



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyceamericana/pseuds/boyceamericana
Summary: Ciara tries to wrap her mind around the bond that seems to be forming with her and the redeemed killer.





	Just You and Me

To see Ben curled up on her couch covered in a blanket that her Grandma Alice had made so long ago; Ciara could almost laugh. To have 'The Necktie Killer', the boogeyman of Salem, on her couch; it was bizarre.

But, she didn't mind. Didn't mind his too long legs stretching over the couch, too near to the lamp on the side table. Didn't mind that he didn't have a job yet and couldn't pay rent. She didn't even mind that Tripp was so upset about Ben staying.

That scared her, the lack of concern she had about Tripp's opinion. Tripp who just awhile ago was someone she could see a future with. A man she liked and cared for so much, who was someone that would be so easy and simple to be with. Even with Claire around.

At least, compared to any relationship with Ben. She shook her head and scoffed. A relationship with Ben!? She didn't need that. She didn't need the drama, and her Mom worrying about her even more. Ciara didn't want the complications. And truly she didn't even know what she considered Ben. A friend? Just a man who saved her life? Something more? All she knew that there was a strange bond between them that she couldn't shake. 

She poured herself a cup of coffee while also simultaneously balancing on her crutch. Her leg pain slowly ebbing away each and every day.

Sipping the coffee she stared at Ben. Sound asleep. But, even in his sleep he seemed restless and sad. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. Even in sleep there was no peace in his face, his lines of stress did not soften and Ciara noticed that his hands were balled into fists. The knuckles a startling white.

Of course he couldn't find peace in the unconscious. His dreams like his living; filled with guilt and darkness from days not too long ago.

And he had reasons to feel guilty, for sure. But, Ciara couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for him. Actually she felt more of a twinge. She felt a wave of sympathy for a man she was supposed to fear.

As her mind wandered to thoughts of Ben, she seemed to forget that she was staring at the man himself. Ben had woken up, he sat up on the couch rubbing his eyes, rubbing away whatever the dreams of the night before were.

"Ciara?" Ben said, tilting his head.  "Everything alright?"

"Oh!" Ciara snapped back to attention. "Oh God, Ben I was just uh...spacing out. You sleep well?"

Ciara tried to control the blush that was overcoming her face.

Ben chuckled and stretched. "As good as I ever sleep. Thank you for offering me a place to sleep, Ciara."

"Don't mention it," Ciara said, shaking her head. "It's just a couch. Anyone would."

"No," Ben said with a soft delicate voice that he seemed to use just for her. "You know that's not true. You're not anyone, y'know?"

Ciara gave a nervous smile and looked down at her coffee, pretending to be fascinated by the floating creamer.

"It means the world to me that you've done so much for me," Ben continued. "Someday, somehow I'll pay you back for everything."

"You already have."

Ben stared at her in something of awe, "What do you mean?"

Ciara stammered, "Well I mean I kind of owed you something, right? You saved my life, Ben."

"So...we're even?"

"I guess so."

Ben opened his mouth to say something else, but Ciara interrupted.

"I mean I guess you can repay me for this, if you must. And I think I know exactly what."

"What?"

"I want you to stay in Salem," Ciara said, looking up to meet his dark gaze. "That's how you'll repay me."

The way Ben's eyes lit up could've made Ciara's heart leap out of her chest. He was about to say something when Tripp walked down the stairs.

He stared at them and gave a laugh of disbelief. "You want him to _what_?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi im obsessed with cin so i thought i'd write something lol part 2 should be up sometime next week! thank u ron for creating this whack ship and thank u to anyone who read this!!  
> xoxo


End file.
